That's so gay
by Senbonzakura49
Summary: Viewfinder AU where Asami Ryuichi is a top model and Akihito a newly created star


Hi all! i came up with this after i read a comic that inspired me to write ^^

Pairing: Asami/Akihito/Kyle (OC)

Rating: NC-17/Mature

Warning: 3 way / threesome / Menage a trois ^^

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei except Kyle he's mine ^^

enjoy and don't forget to review :)

* * *

What's this..?

What the hell is on my face….?

Wait a cock in my face?!

What the hell am I doing?

"What's wrong?" I hear a strong baritone voice ask…I know that voice…but who?

"Come on, taste…" he said that as he pokes is way too big cock for one guy against my lips, such a sexy voice I can't help but to fell drowned in it and follow his commands.

I give it a tentative lick.

"That's it…" he said. I suck at the head and he pushes his cock inside my mouth.

"Hey…Let me have some fun too" That's a different voice, manly, who is it? And how did thing end up like this? Ahh I remember…

Two hours erlier…

"ALRIGHT, listen up you all, this is the new model I've been talking about. His name is Takaba Akihito and he'll be working with us from now on, so play nice!" Akihito's new manager said and Akihito presented himself to the rest of the crew.

"Hi all you can call me Aki and hope you'll take care of me!" he said with a big smile plastered on his cute face.

They were all looking at him with admiration and curiosity and some of them with lust. But not everybody, there was this one guy that was looking at him with cold golden eyes and an unreadable expression _"So this the new guy…? _He thought.

For the luck of the new guy his first photo-shoot was with the best model of the entire country, Asami Ryuichi Top model, Mannequin and a HOTTIE at the age of 28.

The photo-shoot was a blast for Akihito and he gave his best, his best smile, his most sexual smile and look he did everything to outshine the number one model off all Japan.

"Ok those were the last for today, good job guys; we'll do the rest tomorrow you can leave for now." The manager announced.

"Damn I was good! I bet you are not used to work with a pro like me hehe!" Akihito said all smug with a wide grin on his face.

"…" Asami only stared at him, like he was crazy or something.

"Hey Asami! How's it going?" Another quite cheerful model asked, he was pretty handsome too, not as handsome as Asami but handsome. Short brown hair, green eyes, large shoulders, square jaw, strong neck…! Ok he was almost drooling now, and it was not like he was gay or something because he wasn't.

"Hey" Asami said, with quite a powerful voice, so manly…so…jelous…!

"Oooh you're the new guy, right? You were doing pretty good in there!" Said another manly, velvety, cheerful voice.

"Yeah I know right?" Akihito said and winked at him.

"I'm Kyle Tyson and you?"

"Takaba Akihito"

"Sigh…"Asami again, he does not talk much does he?

"Ah?" Kyle looked at Asami's tie that was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Your tie…let me fix it for you!" he said and started to fix Asami's tie.

"Dude, it's fashion it's supposed to-" Asami was saying before getting interrupted by Akihito.

"Oh c'mon! That's so gay haha!" Akihito said while laughing.

"Gay…?" Kyle asked with a scary grin on his face and a dark aura around him and Asami.

"He he" Asami laughed.

"You think **_That_** IS GAY?" Kyle asked

"Eh? What?" Akihito was confused now

"Heh, this guy can't be serious" said Asami with amused

"You think it's such a bad thing, hm? I bet you're the type that would actually enjoy thing up your ass. A big fat juicy co-" Asami was interrupted by Akihito again

"WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL I'D LIKE THAT!" Akihito shouted face all red from embarrassment and glared at Asami.

"Wanna bet?" Asami snickered

"NO, I don't need to prove anything to you damn fags!" Akihito said and turned around to leave.

"Heh, this little coward doesn't have the balls enough for it." Kyle said. Akihito was getting mad, they were just messing with him.

"Yeah, I bet they haven't even dropped yet" Asami agreed. Ohh now he was mad! They were defying him! Then bring it on!

"HEY WTF?! BRING IT ON THEN! I'LL SH-SHU-SHUT YOU U-UP!" He shouted! He is Takaba Akihito! He takes every challenge; no one nor anything can stop him he is just too fierce to back down!

"Okay then, how about a test? Let's meet in the dressing room around eight and we'll find out the truth" Asami proposed.

"A test?, Fine give me whatever test you have!" Akihito fired back, GOD he hated this cocky ass stupid model Asami Ryuichi! He will do the test and show him!

"Good see you there then, and don't chicken out!" Asami said and leaved, with Kyle trailing after him.

_What an Annoying guy! _Akihito thought.

Back to present…

"Turn on the light so I can enjoy the view" The bastard said.

Here I was tied up on a table with my chest on the surface and my ass sticked in the air, both my hands and legs were tied against the four table legs.

"Lovely" he purred when he looked down at my face all flushed red and his big fat cock stuffed inside my mouth, all I could do was glare at him hoping that my look could actually kill him.

"So your first time, how do you like the taste? Oh right you can't talk right now haha" Asami laughed at his own joke.

Meanwhile Kyle is fondling and patting and groping his round ass.

"MFFH-!" Akihito blushed when Kyle pulled down his pants and underwear far enough to show his butt cheeks and butt hole.

"He blushed! How conveniently cute! Hahahha" God I want to die right now!

Kyle laughed and sucked two fingers and probed at Akihito's virgin entrance and then went is the two of them, Akihito started to squirm and moan at the sudden invasion.

"Mn!...MFH..! NNH!..." Akihito moaned around Asami's cock.

"Damn! Quit that squirming or you're just gonna turn me on even more and you don't wan't that" Asami grunted

"Don't worry Akihito you're gonna feel good soon enough!" Kyle mused while moving his finger in a circular and then scissor motion to stretch Akihito's virgin pucker.

"NN..No take out..!" Akihito managed to say while Asami's cock was almost outside his mouth, just the tip was left inside.

Asami shoved his dick inside again gagging Akihito a bit.

_It feels so strange inside….disgusting, this is so disgusting…!_

When Kyle's cock probed at his entrance Akihito's cock twitched.

"NGH!" The tip was inside.

"AHH! OH.. F… W-WAIT!" Akihito screamed at the first trust that was quite powerful and it hurt, a lot.

Asami looked at Akihito with a cold expression.

"AH…AAH!.. HNGH! SHIT!" Akihito moaned

Out.

_OHH SHIT WHAT IS HAPPENING ?_ "

"NGH"

Powerful thrust in.

_It's starting to…it's feeling good..!_

_"_HA!"

In. Out. In. Out he started to speed up.

_How can it feel good…?_

" ….oh….AHHH!" _What was that?_

"hehe, looks like I found something!" Kyle said

He pounded right there, again and again.

_I think my ass is on fire, is this how girls feel? Holy crap what-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!_

_"_HA…. …!"

Akihito was kind of enjoying it now, thrusting back as much as he can.

"HAAA…haaa …HOLY SHIT I THINK I'M GONNA CO-"

"What was that?" Asami help up Akihito's shin with his forefinger and his thumb and held Akihito's face closer to his, licking his lips and giving him a chaste kiss.

"I…I..I…GONNA COME!" Akihito half shouted half moaned.

He was so close, so close, until the jerk took off his shaft, it came out with a loud "plop" sound leaving a hungry ass that was twitching madly.

"HUH? WHY…?!" Akihito turned around to glare at Kyle.

"Huh? What's the matter tiger?" Kyle asked his eyes narrowing. Akihito blushed a few more shades of red it that was possible. He glared at the bastard, and refused to beg, but he could not last any longer so he swallowed a lump of proud that was stuck in his throat and said:

"D-DON'T STOP **_THERE_** JUST LIKE THAT…! At least finish it….GODDAMNIT!"

And with another powerful thrust Kyle was back home, slamming so hard, that the table was moving with the force of his thrusts.

"AHHHHHH…..!" Asami didn't lose time thrusting inside Akihito's willful mouth and ramming fast and deep choking Akihito.

_I don't remember for how long we were there…_

Asami speed up his thrusts and came inside Akihito's mouth and face

"NNHAH…!" he untied Akihito and sited on the edge of the table and held him up stationed above his cock.

"AH…!AHH…. OH GOD! Why are you so big?" Akihito whined.

Asami trusted home and stopped a little to let Akihito get used to the size.

"Ohh so tight…!" Asami growled, the heat that surrounded him was just delicious…!

"AAAAHHHHH…..! Christ!" Akihito moaned.

Kyle took Akihito's neglected shaft and his and rubbed them together in his big hand.

They did several positions,

Akihito rode Asami

"That's good boys, just like that, move your hips!" Akihito got up and down on that enormous organ moving his hips in a circular motion gaining a long moan from Asami. That felt to good to be true.

Kyle played with his nipples in one hand he would pinch and tug at it and in the otter nipple he would suck, bite then shoot he pain whit licks

"How do your tits feel?" Kyle asked

"OHH FUCK…! They feel good…!" Akihito moaned barely able to form any coherent phrase with so many emotion and pleasure shooting trough him.

Asami was fucking hard and deep now, his thrust became furious, he pushed Akihito's legs that were almost touching his chest and pounded faster in the smaller body.

Asami was fucking him doggy style now while Akihito sucked at Kyle's cock

"Making such pervert sounds, you dirty wildcat!" Asami said, his voice thick with desire. With one hand he jerked Akihito at the same pace with his thrust and with the other he played with his nipple.

"NHG…NHHH…OHHH… soooo good, tooo good!...THIS IS TO GOOD!" He screamed and came collapsing on the floor, Kyle came inside of his mouth and face, some of it going to his dirty blonde hair and last but not least came Asami deep inside of him.

"We better clean up" Kyle advised

"Hey Akihito, are you alright?" Asami asked worried that maybe they went a little to hard on him.

"Let him rest a while"

_But in the end it felt very good, and I must admit that I reached one of the best orgasms I ever had, if not the __**best. **__I got so damn horny and it made me say such embarrassing things…But all that became guilt and shame the moment I came, I'm not sure what to think about guys, but the treatment I experienced had taken my submissive side to a completely different level…_

**END! ^^**


End file.
